


Three?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the tag, there is only porn, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for Haldoor on the occasion of her Birthday! LOVE YOU, HON!
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

Danny was on his hands and knees, panting, sweating, moaning. His knees spread wide enough to straddle Steve’s shoulders while the man sucked him off and stuck a finger in his ass.

It wasn’t something Danny’d ever done before. He’d been teased, and maybe there’d been a little accidental invasion, but nothing like what was happening right there. Nothing like the intentional intrepid excursion Steve’s middle finger was on.

It was strange. Not an _OhMyGodYES_ feeling, but also not _HellNO_. Danny’d done a few things he liked a lot less to get blown. Most guys probably had. And, fucking hell, Steve knew what he was doing. So Danny arched his back and struggled to stay still while Steve swallowed him down.

Then, suddenly to Danny’s brain, the finger was gone, and Steve was no longer sucking his cock. Danny whimpered at the loss until he felt a tongue at his balls, and then two lubed fingers began a slow incursion into his ass.

Okay, yeah, that wasn’t something he was expecting at all. And there was definitely some discomfort along with Steve’s thick fingers wiggling around in his back door. But then Steve was sucking on his balls and the fingers reached and patted at his prostate and “OH FUCK!”

Steve moved back to his cock, and then a third finger slid in. This one moved independently of the others. Danny thought for a moment that Steve was using both his hands, and it was hot, but then all thought went away as the one digit started fucking him while the two wriggled and stretched.

“He’s so good, isn’t he?” 

There was a voice in Danny’s ear, and he felt Steve swallow around him and “Uuuunnngggggggggggggggggggggghhhhh!”

“I told him not to stop until you come down his throat.” Chin practically growled. “It looked so good,” Chin’s finger moved a little faster, Danny could feel the man’s other knuckles hit the flesh around his hole. “Watching him milk you, finger you.” The single finger stopped it’s sliding movement, just stroked the bundle of nerves. “Feels good, huh?”

Steve moaned around his cock, and Danny tried to speak but he felt he should be reverently quiet in Heaven.

He felt something hot hit his ass. His mental eye told Danny that Chin was spanking him with his cock, and _Fuck Yes!_

Then the fingers were gone, all of them. Steve moaned again. Chin spoke. “You should see how hungry it is. Moving just a little with every pulse, waiting to gobble my cock.” And Danny felt it. Wet, hot, latex pushing at him. He couldn’t help it, he pushed back, away from Steve’s sucking mouth and onto Chin’s dick.

He felt when Chin was as deep as he could go. Discomfort overtaken by need, need for a fat cock and a hot mouth. It was only a few driving thrusts before Danny felt himself let loose down Steve’s throat.

He eventually felt Steve work his way out from under them, then let Chin manhandle him however he saw fit. His hips were gripped tightly and Chin pistoned into him like a machine. _So fucking hot!_ Steve chuckled, and Danny wondered if he’d said that out loud. 

Chin slapped his ass a couple of times, then came hard and loud. Danny felt a little pride that he could do that to the man. He tried to imagine what he could do to Chin if he weren’t feeling like a wet noodle, and he held in the whimper when Chin pulled out.

Chin climbed off the bed, and Danny felt Steve looming over him. “Roll onto your back, babe.” Danny used the last energy he had to do what Steve asked. 

When Danny could focus, could breathe without gasping, he looked up to where Steve still hovered. He knelt on the bed, long full cock in hand, eyes devouring Danny’s body. Danny reached out.

“Don’t.” Chin’s word was soft and he stretched out on Danny’s side opposite Steve. “He likes to be watched.”

Danny’s eyes met Steve’s. It looked as though Steve were begging. “Yes,” Danny spoke quickly. “God, yes, babe. Please.”

Steve’s hand began working in earnest. His eyes closed, and his head dropped forward. Then he whispered Danny’s name.

“Oh fuck, babe. So hot. So so hot.” Danny reached out again, and then remembered what Chin said about not touching Steve, and suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hand.

“His thigh,” Chin murmured into Danny’s ear, as he anchored Danny to the bed with a leg over his hip. “lightly.”

But there was no light about it. He tried, but he put his hand on Steve’s thigh, and Steve said his name again, pained, needy. Danny’s grip got tighter, as he watched, as he listened. “Babe. Please. Wanna see it. Wanna watch you. Please.”

Danny felt the jolt go through his own body when Steve finally came, liquid hitting Danny, hitting Chin’s hand where it rested possessively on Danny’s stomach. Danny’s fingers dug in, certain to leave bruises. “So hot.”

Later, when Steve was stretched out, leaving Danny and Chin with only half of the bed while he drifted off, Chin asked. “Glad you came over for a beer after all?”

Danny relaxed his weight into the body behind him. “Ask me when I can’t sit in a car while he drives tomorrow.”


End file.
